<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When The Moon Fades To Dust by SupernaturalPhoenix</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29520123">When The Moon Fades To Dust</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalPhoenix/pseuds/SupernaturalPhoenix'>SupernaturalPhoenix</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Multi Fandom Mpreg [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Transformers: Prime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Mechpreg, Mpreg, Robot childbirth, Stillbirth, Unplanned Pregnancy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:47:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,674</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29520123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalPhoenix/pseuds/SupernaturalPhoenix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They name her Silver Moon.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Megatron/Soundwave (Transformers)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Multi Fandom Mpreg [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1271954</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>When The Moon Fades To Dust</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>DESCRIPTIONS OF STILLBIRTH. PLEASE DO NOT READ IF THIS IS UPSETTING TO YOU.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Soundwave is used to pain, but this is something different; a deep ache emitting from within his core. He isn’t sure what to make of it. Ignoring the problem seems like a good place to start. Megatronus is in the middle of a speech. This is no time for Soundwave to get worked up over a minor error that will be gone once he’s recharged. Instead, he waits in the shadows behind Megatronus’s stage. He watches the crowd; takes in the scoffs and muttered jeers, the agreeing nods, the seeds of tension. Good.</p><p>Megatronus joins him out of sight with a heavy sigh. He lives for the stage- always has- but he allows himself to show the weariness around Soundwave. This is the 8<sup>th</sup> such rally in a row, with at least 3 matches thrown in between. Even for such stamina as Megatronus, that’s a lot.</p><p>“Well?”</p><p>|<em>There are more being swayed to the cause with each event. Dissent is being sown.</em>|</p><p>“Good.” Megatronus hums. His crimson eyes stray over Soundwave’s form. “Are you alright?”</p><p>|<em>Affirmative. Why?</em>|</p><p>“You’re tense.”</p><p>Soundwave takes stock of his body. Megatronus is right- he’s holding himself tight and rigid. He relaxes, but that only makes the ache throb more sharply. He tenses again. |<em>It is irrelevant.</em>|</p><p>Megatronus looks doubtful but doesn’t outright protest. “Let us return home. It’s been a taxing time. We both deserve some rest.”</p><p>Soundwave just nods, not even bothering to- well, not speak, but talk. Soundwave doesn’t ever remember speaking. As far as he knows, he’s always communicated by simply opening up a link to other Cybertronians’ minds. He’s never met another who does that, and neither have most Cybertronians. He hasn’t done it with anyone but Megatronus in a long time. Being mute is far easier. Only Megatronus has ever accepted his ways of communication unquestioningly.</p><p> </p><p>When they reach their shared habsuite, the discomfort is beginning to border on pain. He hunches over slightly and sends Megatronus to the wash racks to decompress. Soundwave meanwhile trudges to his nest. Technically, it’s a storage cupboard, but neither Soundwave nor Megatronus have much in the way of material possessions. Instead Soundwave had dragged as many blankets there as possible, creating a warm, comfortable space for when he needs to be alone.</p><p>He curls up, making himself deceptively small. His gears grind inside of him with a lurching twist. He shudders but it only makes the pain worse. He forces himself still and tries to settle. He’s in pain and wants the safety of his nest, but at the same time, his mind is restless. He wants to move, but he doesn’t know where to.</p><p>“Soundwave, can I come in?”</p><p>Using a tentacle, Soundwave pushes the door open just enough for Megatronus to peer inside. The gladiator’s face can never be considered soft, but it is gentle. With Soundwave especially. Orion Pax is the only other who stands a chance of seeing that side of Megatronus and that is only by virtue of being Orion Pax and bringing softness out in just about everyone.</p><p>Megatronus sits down. There’s no room for him inside, but he caresses Soundwave’s shoulder blades all the same.</p><p>“What’s the matter?”</p><p>Soundwave shrugs.</p><p>Megatronus frowns. “You can do better than that.”</p><p>|<em>Hurts.</em>|</p><p>“What does?”</p><p>|<em>Everything.</em>|</p><p>“Do you want to go to the hospital?”</p><p>|<em>No.</em>|</p><p>Megatronus sighs but doesn’t argue. He knows better than anyone how Soundwave is treated by other Cybertronians. He won’t subject his partner to that while he’s vulnerable.</p><p>Instead, he sits with Soundwave as the pain starts to build and build and <em>build</em>. In only a few short hours, his untouchable partner is reduced to a weak, shaking ball of misery. The only thing Megatronus can do is rub his aching backstruts and apply water to his overheated frame. Soundwave still violently resists the idea of hospital. As determined and persuasive as Megatronus is, it’s a battle he knows he won’t win and doesn’t have the strength to fight. Watching Soundwave’s nimble digits clutch at the blankets through each wave of agony is upsetting enough without arguing with him.</p><p>|<em>Hu- hurts…</em>|</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>They both know pain, but this is something else entirely. Megatronus wonders if Soundwave is dying. Soundwave wonders if he’s dying. If he is, this is the way he wants to go; safe in his nest with Megatronus at his side. Megatronus would probably disagree but Soundwave fiercely pushes the thought aside.</p><p>His body sears and he writhes against the feeling. His plates tighten constrictively. He grabs at Megatron’s arm and squeezes. His grip is not enough to hurt Megatronus. It terrifies him though.</p><p>“Soundwave?”</p><p>|<em>Wr- wrong. Can’t focus. He- help.</em>|</p><p>“I’m going to call Orion. He has a medic friend. This cannot continue, Soundwave. You are too valuable for that.”</p><p>Soundwave cannot argue. The pain is blinding. It will tear him apart. He vaguely recalls the mech Megatronus is talking about; red and white, surly tempered and sceptical. An odd friend for Orion Pax: or not. Orion has a way with surly sceptics after all.</p><p>Something twists inside of him. Soundwave writhes, grabbing for Megatronus again. Megatronus holds him, as if he can physically protect Soundwave from whatever pain is consuming him.</p><p>His body is starting to burn. Soundwave is sure he will die. His valve panel slides open. There’s a gush of fluid. From the sickened look on Megatronus’s face, it’s not good. Either Soundwave is dying brutally or humiliatingly. He doesn’t care which anymore.</p><p>The pressure is immense. His vents- which have long been short and laboured- have become impossible to take.</p><p>If he could scream, Soundwave thinks he would.</p><p>His body clamps in on itself. If Soundwave could talk, could push Megatronus away, he would. He’s going to explode. He’s burning and bursting. He can’t think. His vision is blurred, white around the edges, his mind numb, his body sharp.</p><p>Megatronus is speaking but Soundwave can’t hear.</p><p>He shudders so violently, he wonders if his plating is still attached.</p><p>Something slides out of him.</p><p>It is only Megatronus’s horrified gasp that makes Soundwave dare to look. There, laying helplessly between his legs in a puddle of his own energon, is a sparkling.</p><p>A tiny lifeless sparkling.</p><p>With shaking servos, Soundwave picks the body up and cradles it to his chest. It’s a femme, that much he can tell. Her cold frame has Megatronus’s silver colouring, with Soundwave’s dark purple beneath the plating. Though she is truly tiny, she clearly has Soundwave’s lithe frame type. Her chest plate is more reminiscent of Megatronus in it’s design and at the end of her spindly arms are Megatronus’s pointed claws. Her arms that are smaller than one of Megatronus’s pointed claws.</p><p>|<em>I didn’t know.</em>| Soundwave says. |<em>I didn’t know</em>.| He feels cold and weak. He slumps against Megatronus, helm spinning. He didn’t know. He’s been carrying all this time and he didn’t know. His sparkling, so tiny, so beautiful, is dead because he didn’t know.</p><p>|<em>Why? Why didn’t- why didn’t my carrier protocols activate?</em>|</p><p>“I don’t know.” Megatronus murmurs distantly. His optics don’t leave the sparkling’s face.</p><p> </p><p>Neither of them move. They don’t know how long it is before Orion Pax and his medic friend are barging into the habsuite.</p><p>“What happened?” Orion calls as they hurry through the rooms. “Are you alright-” he stops dead in the doorway. “Oh.”</p><p>“Orion, out of my way!” The medic friend snaps, bodily shoving past him to get into the room.</p><p>“Ratchet…” Orion moans.</p><p>“Not now.” Ratchet says sternly, kneeling beside Megatronus.</p><p>Soundwave’s processor whirls with the shock and confusion and horror and despair. The only thought that he can truly process is <em>he didn’t know</em>.</p><p>That’s what Megatronus says. “We didn’t know. His carrier protocols didn’t activate.”</p><p>Soundwave buries his faceplate into Megatronus’s chest plate as Ratchet examines the sparkling. The medic has the wherewithal to not try to remove her from Soundwave’s arms.</p><p>He sighs grimly. “A year premature. Your systems likely rejected her subconsciously once she stopped growing. Carrying puts a lot of stress on a frame like yours. Since you didn’t know it was happening, there was no way for you to adapt to it. I’m sorry.”</p><p>Soundwave doesn’t know what Megatronus says to that. He drifts away, only distantly aware of what happens next. Ratchet injects him with something to stop the energon leakage, he’s moved to the berth and given an IV. The sparkling is not taken from him and Megatronus does not leave him.</p><p> </p><p>Ratchet has to give his report to the hospital, but no one tries to take her.</p><p> </p><p>They name her Silver Moon.</p><p> </p><p>They bury her the next day.</p><p> </p><p>Orion Pax hopes that it will stop Megatronus from going down the path of destruction. It does not. It only pushes him further down it. Soundwave follows.</p><p> </p><p>Megatron wants revenge. The universe took something unbelievably precious from him. If he kills sparklings violently enough to earn himself the title of monster simply because they aren’t her, that’s no one’s business but his. He will build a kingdom for her. He wishes she would get to rule it.</p><p> </p><p>Soundwave is empty. He fills himself up with data to try and fill the aching hollow inside him, to keep himself from losing something because he <em>didn’t know</em>. It doesn’t work. He tries to purge his emotions, he bonds with Lazerbeak, but he still feels empty.</p><p> </p><p>Megatron and Soundwave still lie together in the small, quiet hours they are allowed to be alone. They are careful. They will never risk this happening again.</p><p> </p><p>Megatron’s last thought before he plummets is that he hopes he will finally get to meet his daughter. He does not.</p><p> </p><p>Soundwave is trapped in his prison of living death. He regrets dragging Lazerbeak into his hell. He hopes Megatron will wait for him with their daughter. He doesn’t know if he will ever get to join them.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>